What doesnt kill you makes you stronger
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot set in On my way. Emma arrives home after school the day after Will told the glee kids of his attempted suicide. He then reveals the tale to Emma. Rated M for talk of suicide snd dark thoughts


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone, Just a quick one shot that I thought of. This came to me when I was watching Will telling the kids about how he tried to commit suicide and the circle talk and I thought what happened after he came home and told Emma. Hope you all enjoy it

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

(Emma Pillsbury slipped off her coat and made her way through the dining area to the living area sniffing the air as she did so. Will, now he wasn't spending as much time at the school, prepared dinner most nights and Emma was surprised when tonight he wasn't_

"Will?" she called out tentivately and was surprised when she didn't hear any answer. Placing her bag on the floor she walked into the living room but there was no one there, just two empty chairs and the sofa however Regionals sheet music was spread out on the coffee table. Emma looked puzzled but instead walked into their bedroom and there she found Will slumped on their bed, similar to what she was like when Will found her after her parents came for dinner, but he wasn't counting. Instead he was just lying there, his brown eyes closed and his curls ruffled. Emma looking concerned walked up to the bed

"Will sweetie are you ok?" she said carefully. There was no answer and Emma thinking she had done something wrong decided to leave and try to make something to eat. However she was startled by what sounded like a sob and Emma turned back around to see Will staring at her his eyes filled with tears. Emma, looking puzzled, walked across to him

"What is it?. Did Sue do something again? " she said concerned and Will shook his head.

"Not Sue" he softly said before he shook his head and took Emma`s hand "Can you sit here?" he said quietly and Emma nodded, slipping off her shoes, and sitting next to her fiancée on the bed both their legs dangling but Emma`s short ones were further of the ground than Will`s. Will sucked in a breath and turned to face Emma

"Today with the glee kids we had a circle discussion to discuss what happened with David." Emma nodded and looked down at the ground. There was no getting away from the subject it was all round the school "Well I said there are certain triggers that people might have that might make them take their own life. Puck then said that he didn't think anyone here would take their own life" Will then bent his head and couldn't look at Emma "The truth is I did. Once" he added not wanting to look at Emma. "I wanted the kids to know and to maybe let them think it could be anything no matter how trivial" he replied his head bent.

"When. How?" Emma replied not daring to believe that the guy in front of her could do something as take his own life. Will from what she had heard seemed to have the perfect school life unlike her. Her classmates teased her about her red hair and her OCD.

"Junior High" Will replied daring this time to look at Emma "I got caught cheating and I got sent to the principal's office. I didn't know what my dad would think; I mean I couldn't even look him in the eye. So while I was waiting for my dad to come I made a bunk for it and climbed onto the school rood" Tears pooled in his eyes but Will carried on talking "I just stood at the edge looking at the road and the cars, One move and it would have been all over all the pain and the humiliation" Emma gripped his hand tightly

"Will I-I never knew" Emma whispered "I mean all this with David must have brought it back" Her eyes tinged with sadness as she looked in the eyes of her fiancée

"I never told anyone. Not even Terri or my parents. I managed to talk myself out of it eventually and it's a good job I did because like I said to the glee kids I would have never met them and I would never have met you" A small smile crept on Wills face as he gripped Emma`s hand tightly and she smiled back at him

"Did you really tell the glee kids that? That you would never have met me" she smiled and Will nodded sharply.

"Yeah and Emma I can't wait for you to be my wife" Will smiled running an hand though his hair

"And you my husband" Emma added letting go of Will`s hand who then turned towards her

"Thank you" he replied "For letting me talk like that. I mean we all have secrets and I we are to be married we need to know each other's past. I suppose in some way David`s attempted suicide, as dark as it may seem, has brought us closer together. The glee kids and us" he said softly

"Well I suppose whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger" Emma replied "And that's what you did. You became strong and used the incident to become the great man that me and the glee kids both love" Their eyes locked together as Emma softly kissed Will, climbed off the bed and then slowly walked away from the bedroom.

"I'm going to start making dinner if you want some" she replied from the kitchen as Will slipped off the bed

"Y-yeah I'll just be a few minutes" Will replied as something Emma had just said struck a chord. Rummaging around in his bedside table he found a magazine and found the song by Kelly Clarkson `What doesn't kill you (Stronger). He knew that the troubletones were looking for a song for them to sing at Regionals, as part of their bargain for rejoining the glee club, and he thought he could make that work for them, Making a mental note to ask Mercedes, Santana, Sugar and Brittany tomorrow at school he made his way into the living room where Emma was sitting. He snuggled up next to her and laid his head next to hers.

"I love you" he whispered and played with the engagement ring on her finger. A small smile lit her face as she leant on his broad shoulder and shut her eyes slowly. Will could hear her breathing and knew he had done the right thing not jumping. After all, like he said beforehand, he would never have met Emma.

And there you go. Just a short piece as I haven't really wrote an angsty piece before so hope you all like it. The final chapter to Planning a perfect wedding should be done in the next couple of days so keep your eyes out for that. And then I don't know what will be next, I am going away in a few weeks so I don't think I'll be starting anything new soon but I will be when I get back. Anyway please review


End file.
